The Price Of Love: The New Beginning
by Angel1
Summary: This fanfic won't be continued if not wanted...
1. The Price For Love: The New Beginning

The Price For Love  
The New Beginning  
By: Candy  
  
People believed that love has no price, it can't be bought or given away. There are many types of love in the world, love for a friend, family, or someone that is truly special to you. Love can make you feel so wonderful like your on top of the world, or it can hurt you so painfully that you feel like a paper getting burned by a powerful flame. There is no price for any kind of love, it's just a matter of what a person would pay for the love they want. Love can make you feel wonderful or destroy you. Why does something so priceless cause so much, and why does every living soul want to seek and obtain it.  
  
It has been five years since the kids came back to the human world, they haven't fought any evil digimon since they came back. Everyone seems happier and fearless, they have all grown up and have a promising future.  
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is now sixteen and in high school, he now the captain of his soccer team. He still has his big hair and his famous goggles, he is taller and we could a "little" smarter.  
  
Sora-chan "Sora" Takenouchi is now sixteen and in high school, she stopped playing soccer and joined the girls basketball team. Her hair has grown a lot since the last time we saw her.  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida is also sixteen and in high school, he works as a cook in a famous restaurant and yes his hair is still the same every single strand in the right place.  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi is fifthteen, he is the most sucessful person of all of them. He is not only the most riches and smartest kid alive but he owns everything that is used by computers, he still goes to school but a different school than Tai, Sora, and Matt. Not only that he doesn't attend the same school as them he is is now in university in his last year. Izzy has gotten a bit taller and his hair is still the same.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa is also fifthteen, she is in the same high school as Sora. She works in a clothing store, where they sell all pink clothes. Mimi has got a hair cut and looks very different than she used to, she looks much smarter and she stopped wearing the pink hat.  
  
Jyou "Joe" Kido is now eighteen and in his last year of high school, he too attends the same school as Tai and the others. He is now a doctor's assistant in a near by hospital. Joe looks exactly the same as he did five years ago.   
  
Takeru "T.K" Takaishi is now thirthteen and still attending his old school except that he is now in grade seven. T.K lives with Matt and his dad and goes to his mom's on weekends. T.K is now taller and getter braver, he doesn't wear his hat anymore.  
  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya is in the same school, grade, and don't forget class as T.K. She is even sweeter than she ever was, she helps out people as best as she could. She is now shorter than T.K, but their hearts are bigger than themselves.  
  
The kids don't get to see their digimons anymore, they miss their digimons very much but they know that the digimons can't stay in the human world forever. Their lives seems so peaceful without monsters trying to destroy them or the world. The kids didn't know that their peaceful life soon won't be very peaceful anymore.  
  
P.S. I'm so happy I'm back, this is the continue to "When You Have No Place To Run" I hope you like it a much as you liked "When You Have No Place To Run." In this second season, there will be more love triangles and adventures. Tell me what love triangles you would like to see in this series. Like I said love to be back and writing again, thanks everyone for the support.  
  
Candy ^_^ 


	2. The Price For Love: The Past Is The Pas...

The Price For Love  
The Past Is The Past  
By: Candy  
  
"I am so bored!" Matt said, as he sat down on the green grass. It was September 6 and tomorrow he had to go to school. "Better get home before T.k and Kari starts a fire again, man I can't think of anything better than babysitting two thirtheen year olds. I'm just doing this for Sora, I'd do anything for her. Stop it Ishida! She' s with Tai, your best friend." Matt thought, he kept fighting with his mind and heart.   
  
"Matt? Are you okay?" A familar voice said as it tapped him on the shoulders.  
  
"Sora...yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He said as he gave her a smile. "She still looks beautiful as always. Her hair has grown longer, with a beautiful reddish brown glow. She is still tall, and grown up very well. I hate this I never get the girl, it's unfair."   
  
"About what?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Um...look Tai's here." Matt said pointing to a figure running towards him and Sora.  
  
"Hey you two, what's up?" Tai said as he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist. "Who's ready for school tomorrow?" Tai said happily.  
  
"Why are you so happy about going to school?" Sora asked.  
  
"When school starts, I get to see all our soccer team mate agian, and the others." Tai said.  
  
"I wonder how everyone is? It's been so different since they came back from the DigiWorld, everyone has changed in some way or another. Even T.k and...uh oh I forgot about them. Sorry I gotta go, bye Sora." Matt said yelling and running as fast as he could to his house.  
  
'Well bye Matty." Tai said in a girlish voice. I think he still likes you, I can tell." Tai said in a serious voice with his arms crossed.  
  
"Tai, don't say that." Sora said hoping that she won't have to have this talk with him again, this was the seventh time for the last two months of summer vacation. "Even if he does still like me, I love you, and nothing is going to change that. Okay?" Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Okay...anyways I should be more trusting since he is my bestfriend." Tai said as he lifted her right hand and kissed the finger where he placed the ring for her on. "I love you, Sora don't forget that okay?" Tai said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Tai." Sora said as they both kissed each other. When she broke away from Tai, she said, "Taichi, your so sweet."   
  
"Hey! Don't call me Taichi, I had that name when I was five." Tai said.  
  
"Okay Taichi, I won't call Taichi anymore okay Taichi." Sora said laughing and trying to run away from Tai.  
  
"Sora, get back here. You can't go really far I know where you live." Tai said chasing after Sora.   
  
"Hey T.k, Kari, I'm home. Hey what's that smoke?" Matt said running into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing?" Matt said putting a smoking black object in the garbage.   
  
"We were just making steak, than it starting to smoke than you know the rest." T,k said innocently. "Sorry brother." He said.  
  
"Oh man...I need so rest, please don't blow up the house. Get ready for school tomorrow. Good night." Matt said as he headed to his room.  
  
"Good night Matt." T.k and Kari both said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"8:00am!! Oh man I'm late, I think that was a little too much sleep. T.k, Kari wake up, get ready for school." Matt yelled as he quickly got dressed and got ready for school.  
  
"Matt we're already awake, and we don't go to school til 8:30." T.k said as he and Kari was eating cereal.  
  
"Oh, fine, whatever, I gotta go bye." Matt said as he ran out the door.  
  
"I think Matt needs to clam down, he is way to tense." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, your right. So what do you wanna do tonight?" T.k said.  
  
"We can't do anything, I have to go home now. I can't see you on school nights." Kari said sadly. "There's only weekends?" She said.  
  
"I can't, I have to go see my mom." T.k said.  
  
"I wish we could see each other more." Kari said blushing.  
  
"Me too." T.k said.  
  
"Well your wish will soon come true." Said two other voices.  
  
"No way it can't be..." T.k and Kari both said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you deciced to come to school, Mr. Ishida?" The teacher said giving Matt the evil eye. "Please take your seat next to Sora." She ordered.  
  
"Hey, so what happened?" Sora asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nothing, just slept in a little." Matt said.  
  
"A little? Matt your 20 minutes late." Tai said.  
  
"Well I walked okay?" Matt said angry.  
  
"Okay, take a chill pill man." Tai said backing off.  
  
"Sorry, it's just..." Matt got interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, I didn't put you there to talk to Mr. Kamiya." The teacher scold.  
  
After school was over, Tai, Sora, and Matt met up with Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. They talked for about 3 hours, and they headed their sperate ways. Izzy and Mimi went hand and hand down the street. Joe headed to the Tokyo Hospital, where he worked. Tai, Sora, and Matt walked homw together since they live close to each other.   
  
"Oh yeah, thanks man for taking care of Kari for me." Tai said.  
  
"No problem." Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh nothing, they just tried to burn down my house yesterday." Matt said.  
  
"Oh..." Sora siad, as she looked at Tai. "Tai what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Matt, is that your apartment that is glowing a bright colour?" Tai asked as he looked at the bright light.  
  
"T.K!!!" Matt yelled as he ran to his apartment.  
  
"Kari!!!" Tai yelled running right after Matt.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
*Tell me how you like my story so far, tell me what's good and not so I can get your ideas down. Thanks!  
  
Candy   
  
  



End file.
